guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Maui/archive5
First spam! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:33, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :Second spam! [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 01:27, 6 April 2008 (UTC) __TOC__ header :omg hatchoo smelltrea 23:33, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::Segundo Spam-o. (Talk • ) 23:34, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::This article is about the canned meat product. For other uses, see Spam. 23:35, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::+header --Shadowcrest 23:38, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::A talkpage is not a proper talkpage without "first spam" or at least "first post" at the top. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:39, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::If you say so :P --Shadowcrest 23:43, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::That's why I'm never archiving. --Macros 23:44, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well, thank you for the header, my dear Shadow. 23:45, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::And a ToC. ^^ And you're quite welcome. I hate not having headers :P --Shadowcrest 23:48, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Yeah, we can blame Smelltrea for that. D: also NPA, ups I'm bad. 23:51, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I am deeply offended! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:01, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Mission completed. Mission score: S. 00:18, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Smelltrea Sumatrash. XD 216.125.168.2 01:17, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Jesus christ it's a Felix, get in the car! 01:19, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I like to skulk in IP mode during break, which is very short. D: Incidentally, Google likes to place ads about belly fat on your talk page. 216.125.168.2 01:20, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::ROFL. Google sez, if u has THIS, you wun get THAT. It's a motivational ad, duh. 01:21, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::There's also a love calculator, a soulmate name predictor, and something called "Want a Hot Body?" 216.125.168.2 01:23, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I think Google has clever discerned what is on the mind of 99% of those posting on this page. xD 01:29, 4 April 2008 (UTC) (RI) Oh, come on. Not that many, only like 90%. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:33, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, people like you and Jedi screw up the numbers. ;] 01:39, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::Mwahahaha, no add for me on this page. Ezekiel [Talk] 03:32, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Elite Stormforged Poses (continued) Okay, after being told I'm not meant to post in Archives >< (I'm still new)... I've made a run in through some galleries, and I'm willing to compromise now. Whilst I would love to maintain the coherency of all the guides looking the same, this isn't a perfect world, and I think I will get a mob of people chasing me down, so what I will do for future armor galleries, is do them is this 'natural' pose. Given that, I am not going back and undying-redying everything again, so the Kurzick, Elite Stormforged, Elite Flameforged and Asuran armor are stuck in /attention unless someone has the patience to do them. Is that alright? Khazad Guard 00:17, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :You posted in my archives? Lulz. Dedication to your cause. ::Anyway, the article could always be reverted to the original version. The reason I didn't do this in the first place is because your screenshots are superior, /attention pose or no. What I'd recommend for now is just retaking the dyed screenshots (since I presume the armor is currently dyed) and replacing those. That way the armor is displayed in its natural pose, and it'll be available in /attention as well. And I sympathize with not wanting to undye/redye. ;] 00:22, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::Edit to add, I can and will redo Elite/regular Stormforged and Elite Sunspear, so that you don't need to. 00:33, 4 April 2008 (UTC) replacing armor I don't mind if you want to replace the armor pictures with pictures in a natural pose. By all means, go ahead. But the pictures I just saw you upload are inferior to the existing ones. The choice of white as a color for the dyed section is foolish. The point is to show the armor's dyable areas. Also, I don't think that the login screen is natural lighting. We use pictures taken at Isle of the Nameless usually. Also, make sure that they are centered and that half your body isn't hiding in shadows.. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 01:01, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :Isle of the nameless I can do, definitely. But while I agree that the regular stormforged white and gray don't have much of a difference, elite stormforged white is very distinctive from undyed. Just my opinion. 01:04, 4 April 2008 (UTC) The New Entropy! I give you all the new Entropy; Maui! — Warw/Wick 18:13, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :My talk page has been pleasantly quiet lately, thank you very much! 18:18, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::Old Entropy tastes better, but has more calories. Decisions, decisions! 18:18, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::Or you could go for the healthy medium, which tastes best and has no calories- the Middle-Thingy-Majiggy-Entropy. ^__^ — Warw/Wick 18:20, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::LOL. As a girl I'll tell you right now, that sounds like you're calling her fat. I'd take it back if I were you. 18:20, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I fear not her righteous wrath. 18:21, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I beg thee, kind sir, reconsider, tarry not. 18:22, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Erm.. Right.. *Entropy bans Felix*. Anyway... My bloody GW 'aint working, its still DLing files, and I'm taking ages to load. Yay for me! — Warw/Wick 18:23, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'm hoping Jedi pops up with a "herd entropy was fat" 18:24, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::In a perfect universe, Jedi would pop up everywhere, telling everyone that they were fat, and many people would flee sobbing from the internet. -wistful sigh.- 18:25, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::We need to create a Jedibot, who would just post fat remarks on everyone's talk page every day. 18:26, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::LOL, pro. 18:26, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I'm sure I could arrange that, Felix.. >_> — Warw/Wick 18:28, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Meh I'm just the prissy emo one xP Lost-Blue 01:30, 6 April 2008 (UTC) + 500 what do i get to use them on :P -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 19:09, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :I use mine for sexual favors, mostly. But I don't think that's what they're there for. 00:46, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::omg wut 00:48, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::Grrr, the stupid spectrals aren't dropping stuff as fast as they should be doing! With this rate, it will take me to 11 this night to finish getting enough stones for Maui's soul...-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 00:51, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Awww, poor Giga. <3 Well, you can't blame me if it's slightly tarnished by the time you get your mitts on it. 00:54, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Giga doesn't mind, he was planning to tarnish it anyway when he got it. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:55, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Every night, in fact. 01:02, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::EWWWWWWW. 01:29, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I don't get it. Lost-Blue 01:30, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::The world will never know. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 01:31, 6 April 2008 (UTC) AB Rant I watched it, it's HYSTERICAL "once the little red dots spot you you're going to die" xD I SSSSSOOOOO agree with you. >< o not to be a bitch or anything but I correct my teacher's pronounciation at times as well but I think its Kamadan with a hard a as in C"o"me or C"o"met yeah I know those are os but the preciding constant between the vowel leaves me to think that. I may be completely wrong but just saying ;p Lost-Blue 01:39, 6 April 2008 (UTC) : and :o how do I make a beast info box like yours'? Lost-Blue 01:46, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hehe, I dunno. I'm quite sure I pronounce 'Asura' wrong, but I like my pronunciation ;] And you can just steal my template-thing if you like. 01:54, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::Template:BeastInfo, Blue. 01:56, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Gratzi. Lost-Blue 03:02, 6 April 2008 (UTC) =( I am upset by the lack of new ciphers to solve. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:36, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :I still don't get them. Lost-Blue 01:46, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::<3 Ent. I'll get right on that. 01:54, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::Don't make them too hard! D: Lost-Blue 03:02, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I cba ciphering though. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 03:58, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::You'll be rewarded and enriched by what you read. 04:00, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::O>O WHAT!?!? Lost-Blue 04:01, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Don't listen to him, it's a trap. 04:06, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::You stay out of this, Admiral Ackbar! 04:17, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Procative names? Lost-Blue 04:21, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::'Provocative' names?-- Zakek Xek 04:31, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::purrrrvocative posing! 04:38, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::...what the? [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:43, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::That cat is naked. I will ask you not to post such offensive material again. 04:45, 6 April 2008 (UTC) (RI) On the contrary, that cat is completely covered, not naked in the least. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:47, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Exactly, it's wearing a fur coat (couldn't resist).-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 04:50, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::That cat is a metaphor for how I feel for you. 04:57, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::Nice! 05:00, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::spam spam -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 05:00, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::omg perv. 05:03, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::: ! Don't talk about my Mudkip that way! -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 05:05, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::World's best mudkip tbh. 05:06, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I know. Now im out of points so I can't use mine for sexual favors -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 05:09, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::That's okay. 05:10, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I hope you weren't referring to sexual favors from the mudkip. :s 05:13, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Or from Transformers. 05:15, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::cyber rape? Lost-Blue 05:32, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::It was not rape, they're both very happy. 05:34, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Not in Texas. Lost-Blue 05:34, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Texas doesn't matter in this case. 05:37, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :That's what she... aw, forget it. 05:38, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::That's what she said xP Lost-Blue 06:44, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ZOMG http://www.iamscruelty.com/videos.asp qq, my dog died of cancer Lost-Blue 06:37, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Okay, that's totally inappropriate. 06:43, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::learning the truth is inappropiate? Lost-Blue 06:44, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::No, I think he means spamming that link on talkpages is. Feel free to keep it in your userspace, though. 06:44, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually, I think that link needs some sort of disclaimer. 06:46, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::DUDE IM THE TRUTH NAZI. HAEL TRUTH Lost-Blue 06:49, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::You're over-influenced by the media, in my opinion. And you probably meant "heil." 07:03, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::If you spell it correctly then its just racist xP and my dad is Aryan if it weren't for my mom I'd be blonde hair blue eyes xP Lost-Blue 07:10, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::It's not racist, you clearly don't know German. "Aryan" is racist, however. 07:20, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Well I live in Texas but I'm not racist, any race can be stupidly ignorant >< and Aryan is an area of descent o>O. My grandfather is Jewish and Polish lol so yeah... Lost-Blue 07:24, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I thought that was another stupid nerdism saying I ams cruelty. Don't know why I clicked it but I like the "Brands Not Tested on Animals", I defiantly wouldn't want my dogs eating food that was tested with dogs before or anything.-- 07:30, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Hey! You and Felix will never guess what I just got! Windows Messenger! =D. I was randomly clicking around, because my Guild Wars is taking ages to load, and I find I have Windows Live downloaded onto my PC. I'm like, wtf ok. Log in using my old account, and for once IT FRIKKIN' WORKS! ^__^ — Warw/Wick 09:44, 6 April 2008 (UTC)